The present invention relates to a machine for the production of home-made pasta and dough comprising a first bowl wherein a bladed shaft mixes and/or pre-kneads the ingredients of the dough which has to be produced and a second extrusion bowl wherein an Archimedean screw completes the ingredients kneading and extrudes it through a die in order to obtain the dough in the desired shape.
In the pasta and dough machines of the aforesaid type the ingredients mixing and pre-kneading bowl is generally supported above the extrusion bowl and communicates herewith through an adequate passage, the ingredients mixture being pushed by the bladed shaft towards and through said passage.
It is generally known that the proper and long lasting operating of these machines is not reliable and that said machines have a quite complex and therefore expensive structure. The frequent assembly and disassembly operations on said machines required for the cleaning and the maintenance of the elements thereof cannot be carried out easily and always involve the risk of wrong assembly which can cause breakings or deformations of some element and always result in a bad operating of the machine.
Machines having coaxial bladed shaft and extrusion screw, operating in the same bowl, have also been proposed. While on one hand these machines have a semplified and more handy structure compared to the machines mentioned above, on the other hand they present other not negligible technical disadvantages. As a matter of fact during the extrusion considerable thrusts are always generated therefore requiring an adequate oversize of the supports and of the whole structure of the single mixture and extrusion bowl. Moreover said thrusts are dangerously transmitted to the motor unit and to the supports there of possibly causing their damage.
In both the above machine types the extrusion bowl is feeded with the ingredients mixture (and/or the pre-knead) in a not controlled that is not measured way. Therefore, considering the increased knead viscosities, despite the comparatively high power of the motor used to rotate the extrusion screw, a clamping of said screw can easily and rapidly take place in this bowl. In this case, after the machine has stopped working, it is necessary to manually remove the knead which will be thrown away, disassemble and clean all elements.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a machine for the production of home-made pasta and dough having structural and functional features allowing to overcome the above listed disadvantages referring to the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a machine for the production of home-made pasta and dough wherein the ingredients mixing bladed shaft and extrusion screw are aligned and wherein a device is provided in order to obtain an adequate measuring of the ingredients mixture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a machine as described above comprising a small number of elements being easily accessible and easily reciprocally assembled.